Exorciser ses démons
by Arkaria666
Summary: Bien que l'enquête soit finie, bien qu'elle soit loin de cette horrible demeure, Il semblerai que son face à face avec Urado ne l'ai marqué plus qu'elle ne le pense. Mai saura-t-elle exorciser sa peur seule? Et que faire pour gérer ses pouvoirs grandissants quand on ne peut en parler à personne...? (Rating M au cas ou )


Salut tout le monde!

Au grand bonheur d'avoir découvert cette série qui est devenue un véritable coup de coeur mais aussi Ô grand malheur de voir qu'il y ai si peu de fanfic françaises à son honneur! (mais qui d'ailleurs sont excellentes!) C'est pourquoi je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'y mette mon grain de sel! :p

Précisions:

\- Ma fiction se déroule en plein dans l'anime, juste après une des enquêtes donc pour ceux qui en savent plus que ce que l'animé seul en dévoile sur les perso..ba sa change rien ^^ et pour les autres, **aucuns spoils!**

\- Ce ne sera pas une fic très longue vu que c'est ma première sur ce manga (à part si l'inspiration me harcèle ^^)

\- Vu que j'écris cette fic aussi pour pouvoir faire un pairing, seul les caractères de Mai et Naru seront légèrement modifiés mais ce sera tout.

\- Prenez vous aussi le temps de faire pianoter vos petits doigts sur votre clavier le temps d'un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable et valorisant et puis...je veux savoir vos avis! ;)

Bref, je crois avoir tout dit alors, bonne lecture!

Arkaria666

Chapitre 1

Elle avait retrouvée Masako, en vie et saine et sauve ! Cette dernière, bien que recroquevillée par terre se leva bien vite et c'est avec soulagement que je lui proposa de partir. Mais elle fit alors une horrible constatation : mes vêtements étaient imprégnés de sang. Avec ma lampe-torche je m'éclaira l'avant-bras et pensait avec horreur que s'était à cause de ce même sang que j'avait chuté quelques minutes avant de retrouver Masako. Je me retournais pour étudier la pièce où nous nous trouvions et m 'aperçu que c'était exactement celle ou s'était passée mon cauchemar : la table d'hôpital était semblable, sauf que recouverte de sang que l'ont pouvait facilement deviner frais...

Quand Masako compris que le son de ce qu'elle croyait être des gouttes d'eau n'était autre que ce sang elle mir ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de hurler, bien qu'elle ne pu retenir de petits gémissements de frayeurs. A haute voix elle demanda d'où venait ce sang, mais je préféra passer et éclairer l'autre bout de la pièce. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand le faisceau de ma lampe me montra une baignoire remplie de sang, tout aussi frais que celui qui recouvrait la table.

Mon cœur augmenta encore son rythme quand le sang ondula lentement puis laissa apparaître le haut d'un crâne. Devant nous se tenait un homme décharné recouvert du liquide rouge nous fixant de ses yeux déments. « Je ne veux pas mourir » Répétait-il sans cesse, tandis que je me demandais avec effrois si tout le sang provenant de la baignoire venait des récents disparus.

Bien que littéralement morte de peur, je me ressaisi et me dit intérieurement qu'il fallait fuir au plus vite. Quand ce monstre agrippa le rebord de sa main décharnée, je me mis à réciter le mantra que Bô-san m'avait appris avec calme et fini mon incantation par celle que m'avait enseignée la mikko, ce qui eu pour effet de projeter le sang sur son corps comme si il avait séché instantanément. Il vacilla un court instant puis retomba dans un bruit affreux dans la baignoire mais je savait pertinemment que cela ne l'avait pas détruit, seulement sonné. C'était notre chance à Masako et moi : je lui dit de partir immédiatement en l'empoignant par le bras et nous nous mirent à courir vers la sortie jusqu'à ce je sois violemment projetée contre le mur. De ce fait, je du lâcher Masako qui tomba à terre lourdement. Légèrement sonnée, je rouvrir malgré moi les yeux pour voir deux mains qui m'agrippaient fermement les bras pour me maintenir collée au mur. Deux mains si puissantes que j'eu beau me débattre, je n'arrivai pas à me libérer de leur emprise. Je sus alors qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui m'avaient enlevée au début de mon cauchemar. Et il fallu aussi que je me dise intérieurement que tous ceux ayant trouvés la mort dans cette maison avaient sûrement subit le même sort que moi à cet instant.

Un bruit de pas me tira de mes pensée : sur le sol apparaissait des empreintes de pieds ensanglantées qui – bien évidemment – venaient dans ma direction. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à ma hauteur, un lourd silence se fit et je pensai qu'il se trouvait alors juste devant moi. Un râle se fit entendre et me terrifia jusqu'à la moelle. Sans le vouloir je fermai les yeux, ce qui s'avéra être une erreur fatale : le râle se fit de nouveau entendre, et cette fois ci, je senti ma frange bouger, comme mue par un courant d'air.

Un visage décharné, fripé, une bouche tordue dans un sourire malsain et un regard empreint de folie meurtrière, voilà ce que je vis après avoir utilisé ma dernière dose de courage pour rouvrir mes yeux. Et bien que je ne hurlais - pour le moment - pas de terreur, en voyant le visage de ce démon si près du miens, je crus une deuxième fois que j'allais mourir, mais pour de bon cette fois ci – la première fois n'étant heureusement que mon cauchemar. Paralysée, je voulut hurler mais étant tellement terrorisée, le son ne vint que quelques secondes plus tard.

Je poussai si fort sur mes cordes vocales que je crus un court instant qu'elles allaient finir par se déchirer, tout mon corps se crispant de terreur pure. Puis vint à mes oreilles un long sifflement suivit de boules d'une vive lumière blanche qui tournoyèrent quelques secondes au-dessus du démon avant de le transpercer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse lui et les deux mains qui me retenaient prisonnière.

Ensuite, tout se passa très rapidement : Le visage de Bô-san apparut me questionnant sur mon état mais je me précipita sans lui répondre vers Masako, qui me confirma qu'elle allait bien. Apparu Naru et Lin, qui nous aidèrent à retrouver le reste du groupe.

Les planches brisées et tout notre groupe à l'extérieur de la maison, tous en profitèrent pour retrouver leur respiration. Bô-san me demanda en levant les yeux au ciel pour quelles raison il fallait que j'agisse seule puis m'expliqua qu'ils avaient, dans leur recherche pour retrouver Masako, découvert une pièce où gisait les récents disparus. « Comme des objets » et « leurs gorges béantes » voilà tout ce que je retint de son explication, hormis le fait qu'ils aient aussi découvert un nombre incalculable d'ossements dans la pièce précédente.

Et bien sûr ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de demander s'il s'agissait de toutes les autres personnes disparues ! Je n'avait pratiquement aucun doute là-dessus mais savoir, en avoir la confirmation de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre me permettait d'en être presque rassurée, comme si on me disait qu'en effet, j'avait raison depuis le début. Je retint difficilement mes larmes quand Bô-san me détailla comment Urado et ses acolytes faisaient disparaître les corps.

Masako s'approcha alors et me tandis sa main pour me redonner une clef. Je resta perpexe une demi seconde avant de comprendre que ce que j'avait pris pour un autre rêve...n'en était pas un et soupira de dépit. Bô-san, toujours aussi curieux demanda des explication a Masako, qui fournit tout les détails.

Alors que tous parlaient du fait que mes « pouvoirs » augmentaient, je plongea dans un profond mutisme. Jusqu'à ce que Bô-san me demande une dizaines de minutes plus tard de venir l'aider à récupérer le matériel je ne dis pas un mot, me contentant de suivre le groupe si nécessaire. « Plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds dans cette foute baraque » fut ma réponse au moine, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Plus mes pas m'éloignaient de l'abri du monstre qu'était devenu Urado, moins mes mains tremblaient. Bien que Yasuhara nous ai prouvé à tous qu'une fois en dehors de la maison plus personne ne courrait de risques, j'en avait encore des frissons. Plus loin je me tiendrai de cet endroit et mieux je me porterais ! _Et que Naru ne me fasse aucune remarque pour son matériel...payée ou non, il se démerdera tout seul cette fois-ci !_


End file.
